Answer Me
by CeliaLauna
Summary: Ik ben het vuile lage spelletje dat Troy blijft spelen beu. Maar echt beu. Hij blijft liegen, tegen mij, Gabriëlla, én tegen zichzelf. Maar ik wil een antwoord. En dan wel nu. -- Rating T voor taalgebruik. Choy, songfic.


**A/N: Hoi mensjes! Hier heb je weer een one-shotje van mij. Weeral een songfic. Maar, dit is niet mijn gebuikelijke ship. Geen, Chyan, mensjes, dit is een Choy!! Als, in, Chad/Troy. o.O Ik weet ook niet waarom ik het schreef, maar, het is eenmaal zo. Het is geschreven op het liedje "Answer Me" van (weeral) Milk Inc. Meer weet ik even niet te zeggen.**

**Sumarry: Ik ben het vuile lage spelletje dat Troy blijft spelen beu. Maar echt beu. Hij blijft liegen, tegen mij, Gabriëlla, én tegen zichzelf. Maar ik wil een antwoord. En dan wel nu.**

**Disclaimer: Niet van mij, allemaal van Disney. En dat wisten we allemaal al.**

* * *

** Answer Me **

_I know you've been trying to__  
__Conceal you've been lying but__  
__I can't keep on buying so__  
__I've got a question__  
__I've got a question_

Ik lig op mijn bed te staren naar het wit bepleisterd plafond terwijl ik mijn gedachten op rij probeer te zetten, wat dus absoluut niet wil lukken. Ik ben het beu, echt beu. Troy begint me echt zo verschrikkelijk op de zenuwen te werken! Hij hoort van _mij _te houden. Hij heeft altijd al van mij gehouden. Van mij, Chad Danforth, zijn beste vriend sinds de kleuterklas, en _niet _van het nieuwe meisje die heel de school op stelten heeft weten te zetten. Het is niet dat ik Gabriëlla niet af kan, het is gewoon dat ze Troy van mij heeft afgepakt. Soort van. Niet dat ik haar de schuld geef, het ligt allemaal aan Troy. Troy met al zijn leugens en zijn pogingen alles verborgen te houden. Ik ben het beu, maar dan ook echt kotsbeu.

_  
__I've got this impression that__  
__You've got this __obsession so__  
__It's time for your confession__  
__I've got a question__  
__I've got a question_

Het is een spelletje voor hem geworden. Anders kan ik het niet beschrijven. Tussen de lessen door wat klef doen met Gabriëlla, maar daarna na school en basketbaltraining mij wel meesleuren naar zijn kamer. Overdag zijn Gabriëlla en Troy "Het gouden koppeltje", 's avonds zijn Troy en ik _fuck buddies_. Het valt niet anders meer te beschrijven.

Het is niet dat hij niet meer van me houdt, het is dat hij niet meer verliefd op me is. Maar in plaats van dat recht in mijn gezicht te zeggen, doet hij achterbaks en blijft hij liegen. In de woorden 'Ik houd van je" zit er geen betekenis meer en als hij die woorden uitspreekt, kan je geen emoties in zijn ogen waarnemen. Hij zegt het gewoon, omdat hij het altijd al gezegd heeft. Het is bijna een gewoonte geworden. Hij ziet me terug als zijn beste vriend, als het zelfs niet minder is dan dat. Hij durft me zelfs niet meer in de ogen kijken, hij heeft het lef niet.

_  
__Answer me__  
__I know you can hear me__  
__Answer me__  
__you thought you could play me__  
__Answer me__  
__Is it gonna be her or is it gonna be me_

Ik hoor mijn ma roepen. Troy is er, staat met zijn gammelle truck voor het huis. Al vijf minuten, zegt ze. Ik weet dat ik hem al meer dan tien minuten laat wachten, maar ik ben nog steeds niet van plan me te haasten. Maar zodra er nog eens het getoeter klinkt door de straat, sta ik toch maar op. Voor ik de trap afloop passeer ik eerst nog eens langs de badkamer om koud water in mijn gezicht te gooien. Ik kan moeilijk met mijn depresieve gezicht naar beneden gaan. Anders zouden zowel mijn ma als Troy vragen beginnen stellen. En dat hoef ik echt niet. Ik wil hier de antwoorden _krijgen, _niet ze zelf geven.

Snel loop ik de keuken door, geef mijn moeder een vluchtige kus op de wang, graai mijn broodzak van het aanrecht en stop die in mijn boekentas terwijl ik de gang uitloop. De deur uit, oprit over, nog eens diep ademhalen, en dan een kwartier naast Troy zitten in zijn oude truck met een slecht ochtendprogramma van één of andere radiozender op aangezien de cdspeler nog niet gemaakt is.

_Answer me__  
__I know you can hear me__  
__Answer me__  
__you thought you could play me__  
__Answer me__  
__Is it gonna be her or is it gonna be me_

_  
_"Hey," zeg ik als ik de auto instap. Mijn rugzak zet ik tussen mijn voeten en ik plak een glimlach op mijn gezicht die zo nep is dat Ms. Darbus ervan zou flauw vallen.

"Hey," antwoordt Troy. Hij klinkt bezorgt, waarschijnlijk door de toon van mijn stem, en anders kan hij gewoon door mijn masker heen kijken. Het toppunt van nepheid, zeg ik toch? Maar goed. "Hoe gaat het?" vraagt hij nog.

Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Goed, zeker."

Ik klink bitter. Sarcastisch, misschien, zonder het te willen. Ijskoud, dat ook, Sharpay zou op dit moment niet aan me kunnen tippen. Maar ik geef er niet om, Troy zal er maar mee moeten omgaan, het is tenslotte allemaal zijn eigen fout. Als hij niet zo'n laag, zwak, vuil spelletje met mij zou spelen, zou dit niet gebeuren. Maar, raad eens? Hij speelt _wel _zo laag. Dus zal hij mijn slecht humeur maar moeten verdragen.

_Lately I've detected that__  
__We've been disconnected and__  
__I feel disrespected__  
__I've got a question__  
__I've got a question_

"Whoa, met het verkeerde been uit bed gestapt?" zegt hij. Het hoort grappig te zijn. Hoe... typisch. Altijd grappen maken om de sfeer wat lichter te maken, en dan is het niet eens grappig. Ik grimas en geef hem een vuile blik die hem het zwijgen oplegt. Het is dan ook stil voor de volgende tien minuten. Als we bijna bij de school zijn, waagt hij het er toch maar op.

"Chad, wat is er?"

"Wat is er?" herhaal ik zijn vraag. "Wat is er? Serieus Troy, wat _denk _je dat er is?" Zodra ik zijn niet-begrijpende blik zie, besluit ik toch maar iets duidelijker te zijn. Maar daarom zeker niet minder grof. "Is je brein echt zo zwaar aangetast door het Wiskundemeisje? Je zou toch écht zeggen dat je juist _meer _hersenen zou kweken, wetend hoeveel je met haar optrekt."

Okee, hard. Heel hard. Dat weet ik ook wel. Maar nu begon er wel eindelijk iets bij onze "Golden Boy" te dagen. Eindelijk.

"Gabriëlla? Gaat het daarover?"

Ik zucht. "Neen, ik heb het over Sharpay. Jeweetwel, Sharpay Evans, dat meisje met het blonde haar en bruine ogen, de Drama Queen van heel East High," zeg ik sarcastisch. "Ja, _natuurlijk _heb ik het over Gabriëlla, Troy. Wie anders?"

Weer is Troy stil. Het is pas na een paar minuten dat hij weer reageert. "Ik snap het niet."

Ik kijk hem ongeloofwaardig aan. "Je snapt het niet? Je hebt geen flauw idee waar ik het over heb?" Ondertussen zijn we op de parking van de school aangekomen. "Denk er nog eens over na. Misschien schiet er je nog iets je tebinnen." Troy heeft zijn truck ondertussen geparkeerd, maar nog voor hij de motor kan afzetten ben ik al uitgestapt.

_I've got this impression that__  
__You've got this obsession so__  
__It's time for your confession__  
__I've got a question__  
__I've got a question_

Met snelle passen loop ik door de gangen van East High. Ik voel me beledigd. Houdt hij zich nu van den domme, of heeft hij echt geen flauw idee? Ik weet het niet, maar hij is in beide gevallen een zak. Hij is zo wreed hard over de lijn gegaan, en hij beseft het niet eens! Ik betwijfel of hij ondertussen al weet waar hij mee bezig is. Het lijkt wel een obsessie voor hem, en dat terwijl hij alle mogelijke aandacht die hij kan krijgen al heeft.

Maar hij zal toch moeten kiezen, ben ik bang. Gabriëlla of ik. Maar de vraag is: wie? Wie zou hij kiezen? Tot vorige Kerst was ik nog zo zeker dat ik altijd nummer één voor hem zou zijn, maar nu weet ik niet meer. Maar ik wil een antwoord.

_  
__Answer me__  
__I know you can hear me__  
__Answer me__  
__you thought you could play me__  
__Answer me__  
__Is it gonna be her or is it gonna be me__  
_

Ik blijf met snelle passen doorlopen totdat ik aangekomen was in het lokaal van Ms. Darbus. Ik laat me in mijn stoel vallen en legde mijn rugzak niet zo rustig neer op de grond naast mij. Zeke, die rechts op de stoel achter mij zit, kijkt me vreemd aan. "Wat!?" sneer ik, en snel richt hij zijn blik terug op zijn bank. Nu kijken ook Gabriëlla en Taylor vreemd naar mij. Niet dat ik van plan ben te reageren. En zeker niet op Gabriëlla. Ook al is het haar schuld niet.

Het lokaal begon langzaam vol te lopen, en iedereen blijft naar mij staren. Iedere enkeling die het lokaal binnenwandelde, richt eerst zijn blik op mij. Heb ik soms een bordje om mijn nek met 'Staar naar mij!' op? God, ik ben Sharpay niet! Ik negeer ze, of probeer toch, maar iedere blik die in mijn richting wordt geworpen maakt me nog meer geïrriteerd en ik krijg het ervan nog meer op mijn zenuwen. Maar niemand durft iets te zeggen. En wanneer Troy binnenkomt, weigert hij me aan te kijken. Nog beter.

_I know, you lied__  
__Don't wanna know why__  
__I just, want you__  
__To tell me what is true_

Het is een leugenaar, dat joch. Het stopt niet met liegen, liegen, liegen. Hij liegt over mij, Gabriëlla, ons, het zingen, _alles_! Hij liegt over ons. _Ons._ Dat is wat wat me nog het meeste zeer doet. Hij kan me zelfs niet in de ogen kijken als hij iets zegt. Hij kan zelfs niet simpelweg zeggen: 'Het is voorbij'. Neen, hij blijft liegen.

De vraag is, waarom?

Waarom liegt onze 'Golden Boy'? Heeft hij soms iemand te verliezen? En wie dan wel? Mij? Nee, om mij geeft hij nog amper, het is altijd 'Gabi, Gabi, Gabi'. Voor mij zou hij heus niet liegen. Gabriëlla, heeft hij schrik om haar te verliezen? Of gaat het gewoonweg om zijn domme eer?Ik denk dat ik het zelfs niet wil weten.

Kwaad stoot ik met mijn knie tegen de bank, wat iedereen doet opkijken. Ik zak nog dieper weg in mijn stoel, mijn armen over elkaar gekruist. Ook Troy keek op, maar zodra hij merkt dat ik zijn ogen probeer vast te krijgen, kijkt hij weg.

Achterbakse leugenaar.

_I know, you lied__  
__Don't wanna know why__  
__I just, want you__  
__To tell me what is true_

Zodra de thuisklas over is, sta ik recht en probeer ik zo snel mogelijk door de deur te verdwijnen, maar Troy houdt me tegen. Hij plaats een hand in het midden van mijn borst. Ik kijk naar zijn hand en daarna flitsen mijn ogen naar hem. "We moeten praten," zegt hij.

Ik stoot een lichte, ongeamuseerde lach uit en kijk hem hoofdschuddend aan. Daarna zet ik mij op één van de banken en plaats mijn voeten op de stoel, wachtend totdat iedereen door de deur verdwenen is. Als iedereen buiten is, sluit Troy de deur en komt daarna tegenover mij staan.

"En?" vraag ik, onmiddellijk met een sarcastische ondertoon in m'n stem. "Weet je nu al over wat ik het had?"

Troy opent zijn mond om een antwoord te geven, maar sluit hem daarna weer en schudt zijn hoofd.

"Neen. Neen?" Ik kijk hem ongelovig aan. "Je weet het niet? Je weet helemaal niet wat jij hebt uitgevreten? Je hebt geen flauw ide van wat voor een leugens en loze beloftes je hebt zitten rondstrooien?! _Je weet niet hoe je jouw vrienden hebt bedrogen?!"_ Ik spring van de bank af en de stoel waar daarnet mijn voeten op hadden gerust, was omgevallen door mijn bruuske beweging.

Troy staart me aan met die grote ogen. De ogen waar ik destijds verliefd op geworden was. De ogen die nu, in plaats van vol leugens, vol ongeloof en verbazing zitten.

_I know, you lied__  
__Don't wanna know why__  
__I just, want you__  
__To tell me what is true_

"Je kan me niet zomaar gebruiken als een fucking speeltje! Je kan niet zomaar iedere avond terug naar mij komen nadat je de hele dag met een ander hebt zitten ronddartelen!"

Ik zoek naar nog meer woorden die kunnen beschrijven hoe ik me voel en wat er nu effectief scheelt, maar Troy is me voor deze keer.

"Wat had ik dan moeten doen, man? Het zomaar uitmaken met jou voor Gabriëlla? Ik hou van je, dat weet je best!"

"Nee, Troy, dat weet ik niet!" Ik sta praktisch in zijn gezicht te schreeuwen. Nu kijkt hij me niet alleen verbaasd en geschrokken, maar ook gebroken aan. Ik zucht en probeer mijn stem wat te verzachten. "Ik weet het echt niet meer. Wat moet ik denken als je altijd bij haar bent, en iedere keer als je de kans krijgt, haar kust. En als je me blijft negeren en iedere keer als ik om wat aandacht vraag, me aan de kant schuift?" Mijn stem breekt en ik voel hoe tranen op komen zetten. Ik vecht ze terug en ga op fluistertoon verder. "Wat moet ik dan denken? Hoe moet ik dan nog weten wat je voelt? Hoe moet ik dan nog weten de waarheid is in dit web van leugens dat jij gecreëerd hebt?"

"Web van leugens?" herhaalt Troy vol verbazing. Hij lijkt helemaal overstuur dor mijn uitleg

Ik knik. "Een web van leugens. Het enige wat ons nog samenhoudt zijn leugens. Het enige wat nog uit jouw mond voortkomt zijn leugens. Leugens tegenover mij, maar ook tegenover Gabriëlla. Leugens over ons, over jullie. Over _jou_." Ik slik en werp mijn blik naar beneden. Als ik weer opkijk voek ik hoe een enkele traan over mijn wang stroomt. Ik haal diem adem en ga verder: "Troy, wees nu eens eerlijk en vertel me de waarheid!" Ik klink bijna smekend maar tegelijk ook hard, hoewel dat dat niet de bedoeling was.

_I know, you lied__  
__Don't wanna know why__  
__I just, want you__  
__To tell me what is true_

Troy's blik is weer compleet veranderd. Hij kijkt me nu verachtend aan. "Eerlijk. Je wilt dat ik eerlijk ben? Wel, goed! Je kan me gewoon helemaal niet schelen, je bent volledig onbelangrijk voor me en de enige reden dat ik met jou ging was omdat je praktisch op je blote knieën aan het smeken was!"

Stilte. Een koude, ijzingwekkende stilte. Troy ademt zwaar, en zijn blik is eerst hard en woedend. Maar daarna worden zijn ogen zachter en kijkt hij me aan met iets wat beter te beschrijven is als schuldgevoel. "Chad… Chad, dat meende ik niet…"

Deze keer voel ik de tranen prikken die ik niet meer kan terugvechten en ik kijk wederom naar beneden. Het is me te veel, dit kan ik niet meer aan. Ik voel hij een hand op mijn schouder legt. Ik schud die er af en kijk weer op, Troy recht in de ogen. Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik kan dit niet meer, Troy. Het is me teveel."

_Answer me_

_Answer me__  
__I know you can hear me__  
__Answer me__  
__you thought you could play me__  
__Answer me__  
__Is it gonna be her or is it gonna be me_

Ik wil me omdraaien en weglopen, maar weer legt Troy zijn hand op mijn schouder. Met zijn andere hand strijkt hij een traan van mijn wang weg, hoewel er onmiddellijk een nieuwe aan komt zetten. En nog één. En nog éé trekt me dichter bij zich en voor ik het weet heeft hij zijn lippen op de mijne gedrukt. Ik schrik eerst, maar weiger me te laten meeslepen en knijp mijn ogen stijf dicht terwijl ik alles probeer uit te sluiten. Troy probeert een beetje passie uit me te sleuren, ik geef geen kik. Maar zodra hij mijn lippen probeert open te krijgen met zijn tong, knapt er iets bij mij en duw ik hem van mij af.

Troy strompelt naar achter en kijkt mij nogmaals aan met die grote ogen. "Alsjeblieft, Chad," vraagt hij smekend. "Je wilt dit, je _weet _dat je dit wilt. We zijn gemaakt voor elkaar." Hij stapt terug naar me toe en neemt mijn polsen vast. "Ik hou van je," zegt hij, zijn stem dik. "Ik hou zo verschrikkelijk veel van je, lieverd, ik –"

En nogmaals knapte er iets bij mij. 'Lieverd'. Hij zegt 'Lieverd'. Zo heeft hij me in maanden in meer genoemd.

Ik kan dit niet meer aan.

Kwaad, nee, woedend sla ik Troy vlak in zijn gezicht. Het is gebeurd voor ik het weldegelijk beseft. Hij strompelt weer achteruit, botst tegen de bank en valt op de grond.

"Het is voorbij, Troy," fluister ik. "_Voorbij_."

Ik draai me om en stap naar buiten, de deur zo hard achter me dichttrekkend dat één van de kleine raampjes uit de deur valt en in duizenden stukjes breekt.

Net zoals mijn hart.

_Answer me__  
__I know you can hear me__  
__Answer me__  
__you thought you could play me__  
__Answer me__  
__Is it gonna be her or is it gonna be me_

* * *


End file.
